An Even Finer Mess!
by TacoQueen-Inc Updated
Summary: "Not again.." Jeremie said, shaking his head. "You guys switched bodies again.." Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **When it came to the fact that Yumi and Odd switched bodies, it was was pretty hectic...but what would happen if the same thing happened to them again? Impressed? You should be. XD**

 **This story was inspired by NijiBrush mostly, so I added some JxA for him/her in the future chapters. (I'm a HUGE fan of yours! :D)**

 **I also will say that this will be a total of three chapters in this little bit of a story. The chapters might be slightly shorter than what I usually do, but hopefully you won't mind that? :D**

 **On with the Story!**

 **(Takes place during Season Four)**

"Okay, I'm sending you back in, get ready." Jeremie said into the mic, the rest of the gang (Except for Odd, for we all know that it was just another attempt in trying to beat Ulrich, but failed, getting hit by a Krabe, of all things.) hearing loud and clear. They've just destroyed the second Replika in a week, and it's got down to the very easiest of attacks, XANA trying to put a polymorphic spector into the factory, but luckfully Jeremie was in the middle of one of his all nighters again.

Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita stepped out of the scanners, getting in the elevator and going up to Jeremie and Odd.

Upon their arrival, Odd decide to pull a dirty one; standing in front of the elevator, and ready to pounce at them, but when they came out and Odd jumped out, only Aelita and Yumi screamed, but not Ulrich.

"Oldest one in the book, Odd.." Ulrich said to him.

"Hey, it got the girls!" Odd retaliated, looking as the girls had a, 'Really?' type of look on their face. The others could see the slight fear in his eyes.

"-And I'm really sorry that I did it?" He added quickly, backing away from the three, running to Jeremie.

"Help me!" Odd cowered, as the girls both laughed.

"Now that's the oldest one in the book." Yumi said between laughs.

"You should've see your face!" Aelita said, getting a chuckle from Jeremie and Ulrich.

"Pff!" Odd scoffed, standing up proudly. "I-I wasn't scared!"

"See? Even the girls are stronger than you!" Ulrich said, the girls looking at him.

"What was that?" Aelita said, obviously knowing what he said.

"Uh.." Ulrich really didn't mean it in a bad way.

"You think we're weak, huh?" Yumi tilted her head, frowing at Ulrich.

"That's not what I meant to say.." Ulrich said, scratching his head in embarassment.

"How about this-" Jeremie stepped in the conversation. "Yumi and Odd will fight, who ever gets devirtualized will be the weak gender until further notice." He sighed. "That is, if you want to do that."

"That sounds like a plan to me." Odd said. "Just because I don't know that fighting that Yumi and Ulrich do...it gives me a chance to hit a girl!" He blurted out, covering his mouth.

"But not in that way, I just wanted to know how mad a girl would get.." He shook his head, offering a hand to Yumi.

"Let the best gender win." Yumi smiled, taking his hand. "You're on!"

"Alright! Get in the scanners, you two!" Aelita said, as the two headed down the elevator, while Jeremie was already in the process of getting Odd and Yumi to Lyoko.

Yumi landed on one side of the forest sector, while Odd climbed up a tree to the other side.

"Ready?" Jeremie asked in the mic.

"Yep!" Yumi said, giving a thumbs up.

"You got it, Einstein!" Odd replied to Jeremie.

"GO!" He announced, pulling up a visual from both Yumi and Odd's point of View.

"Who do you vote for?" Ulrich asked to Aelita.

"My gender of course, Yumi." He replied.

"I do too." Ulrich said back.

"Oh, I wonder why.." Jeremie said.

"Shut up! They're fighting it out!" Ulrich said as a weak excuse to hide his blush, as Aelita rested on one of the arms of the chair, while Ulrich occupied the other one.

 **Meanwhile, on Lyoko...**

"You're so dead Odd!" Yumi shouted to him as she threw one of her fans, to which Odd barely missed.

"You wish!" He shot two arrows at the tree closest to her as a distraction so that Odd could climb up another tree and fire another pair of Laser Arrows. Yumi missed it by mere inches, launching the other fan.

"Just give up Odd!" Yumi hollered, started to use her telekinesis to move several rocks towards Odd'd direction.

"Hey, that's no fair! I don't have super power like the rest of you!" He pouted, one of the hitting him square on the face. Yumi took the chance, jumping in the air and grabbing her two fans, chucking them towards Odd, hitting him again.

"Fifty life points, Odd!" Jeremie said into the mic.

"Ugh! Stupid powers! The powers that Jeremie gave me were so freaking useless!" Odd raged, jumping from tree to tree. "I'm a cat! And cats run away right?! Is that why I had teleportation, to just run away?!" He charged his body towards hers, launching Yumi meters away from him. "Isn't that right Jeremie?!"

Odd let out a heavy sigh of anger.

 **In the Factory...**

Everyone in the room was completely speechless seeing Odd shout his anger.

"Odd..." Aelita muttered, seeing his half of the screen speeding towards Yumi, arrows flying everywhere.

"I'm sorry Odd..I didn't notice." Jeremie said. Ulrich just sat there, wide eyed.

All of those times he died first, or being the scapegoat in the attacks XANA launched...

"Sorry..I-I just had some unwanted anger, it's me to blame okay?" Odd confessed, reassuring the three in the factory.

 **On Lyoko...**

Yumi stood up, only to be knocked down again by Odd's arrows. Odd kept firing, but stopped immediately as he sees some of XANA's monsters approaching them.

"Great, just great! They wanted to fight me as well!" Odd rolled his eyes. "Jer, I need a taxi."

Jeremie was still in shock, but shaking his head. "Huh? What was that?"

"TAXI! Hurry up!" Odd shouts. "XANA saw us fighting!" Jeremie quickly programmed the Overboard in seconds, as Odd offered his hand once again.

"C'mon! No time to waste!" Yumi grabbed his hand, as Odd sped off away from the monsters (Which were Krabes and Bloks.).

"What's the plan Yumes?" Odd asked, stopping near the edge of the sector. She had the same kind of shock as the others, but wasn't noticeable, Odd thinking that she was thinking of a plan.

"Who has the least amount of Life Points, Jeremie?" Yumi asked.

"Odd." Aelita and Jeremie said in unison.

"You'll go for the Bloks, I'll get the Krabes." She said, Odd dropping her off as he went head on for the monsters.

"C'mon, XANA! Give it your best shot!" Odd teased, launching the Overboard towards a Blok, destroying it into bits of red coding. The explosion caused a Krabe to explode as well.

Yumi ran to one of the Krabes, throwing her fans and slicing two of the Krabe's legs, then Odd jumping on it and firing three arrows right on the symbol, blasting it to pieces.

But Yumi didn't notice the Blok firing its ice laser towards her, instantly getting devirtualized.

"Hey! Yumi was supposed to be my kill!" Odd joked, merely missing the ice that it kept firing, as he jumped on top of it.

"Surprise!" He shouted, firing an arrow and blowing up the last monster on the field.

"Well, we can fight later, Yumes." Odd said, getting materialized by Jeremie, or so he thought.

 **At the Factory...**

As Ulrich, Aelita and Jeremie went down to the scanners, they saw Yumi already out, as the four looked at the opening scanner.

What the three saw next made them go wide eyed.

"Hey guys!" Odd said, waving. The thing that was wrong was that Odd's voice came out of Yumi.

"What's going on?" Yumi's voice came out of Odd mouth.

"Not again.." Jeremie said, shaking his head. "You guys switched bodies again.."

"Come on! Just my luck." Odd voice said, smirking. "But at least I know not to take off your bra."

"This will be a long day.." Yumi's voice said.

 **(FIN)**

 **I hope that this story will inspire the true comedy behind Code: Lyoko. If there's anything I need to fix, leave a suggestion in the review box below!**

 **PLEASE leave a review? It makes my day.**

 **Peace, my peoples~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

 **I know… it's been like, forever. And it's my fault; I got so caught up with other things, that I forgot that those things were Fanfiction related, and noticed that I haven't updated anything. There will probably be more than just this update today, and might make it up?**

 **Well, I hope this story will take you back to the episode I referred it to.**

 **On with the Story!**

 _Flashback:_

 _As Ulrich, Aelita and Jeremie went down to the scanners, they saw Yumi already out, as the four looked at the opening scanner._

 _"Hey guys!" Odd said, waving. The thing that was wrong was that Odd's voice came out of Yumi._

 _"What's going on?" Yumi's voice came out of Odd mouth._

 _"Not again..." Jeremie said, shaking his head. "You guys switched bodies again.."_

 _"Come on! Just my luck." Odd voice said, smirking. "But at least I know not to take off your bra."_

 _"This will be a long day..." Yumi's voice said._

 **On the Bridge...**

"I'm just so confused..." Jeremie said aloud, looking at the two switched vessels. "The last time that this had happen, I made something in the materialization so that it _wouldn't_ happen."

"Maybe it could be XANA..?" Ulrich suggested. "I mean, you never know. Even though the attack didn't show up, it could've been an off task mission with the super calculator-"

"And he went for materialization." Aelita finished up Ulrich's sentence. "Thing is, he would've gone for me."

"Hey! You can't just leave us hanging here!" Odd said, but stopped, looked down at his 'new' body. "Actually, never mind. I have something to keep me busy." He reaches for the bra strap.

"Odd, don't you _dare_..." Yumi threatened, but it didn't even phase him. "Odd!"

"What'll you do if I...take it off? I'm sure Ulrich would _love_ to see what size you are..." Everyone could hear a little clicking noise.

"Odd..." Yumi's-well Odd's- eye was twitching like crazy. "You son of a-"

"Yumi! Language!" Jeremie said.

"Put it back on!"

"No way!"

Odd started running.

"I'll see you guys at the school!" Odd said, his speed increasing.

"Why are you so fast?!"

"I'm in _your_ body, remember?" Their voices began to fade into the forest.

"Now that _that's_ over..." Ulrich muttered, still blushing from Odd's comment.

"You're actually that into her, huh?" Aelita teased, smirking.

"Well..."

"Enough guys. What we should really be into is how we're going to fix this; didn't you guys remember how this ended up last time? They almost disappeared into thin air!" Jeremie's voice slightly gave an echo. "I don't even remember what types of programs I used, so it'll just be another restless night-"

"No."

Jeremie looked at the pink haired girl. "I have to, Aelita. Who else will..?" She got closer to him, a stern look controlling all the way to her dilated pupils.

"I will." Aelita took a slow breath. "You get paler every day Jer, and I know your computer well enough to get somewhere in fixing this." She takes his arm, looking at it. "It looks like you didn't even eat for a couple of days, either. Just let me work on it."

"No way Aelita. Last time I checked, girls need their sleep." Ulrich joked slightly. "But she's right, you know. When have you gotten a good sleep? Months? Maybe even a year ever since Aelita came here?"

"Sleep isn't important when you have the world on your shoulders." Jeremie said once again. To him, he's said that on a basis, and he was honestly a little ashamed from it.

"Hmm... Ulrich, come over here for a sec." Aelita said to him, dragging him before Ulrich could react.

"Make sure you hold Jeremie by the arms. I have an idea."

"And that is..?"

"Hypnotizing, duh." Ulrich smirked. That was the only proven way to get Jeremie to do anything, anyway. Everyone in the group has seen it as well.

"You got it, Aelita."

They come back to the genius.

"Where did you guys go?"

"Oh we were talking about..." Aelita couldn't think of the words, so she looked to Ulrich for help.

"About...Yumi. We were talking about Yumi." Ulrich instantly blushed crimson, because it was the only thing that he could think of at the time, and put his hands in his pockets as a result.

"Now Ulrich." Aelita commanded, UIrich speeding up behind Jeremie and putting his hands behind him. Jeremie weakly struggled, forcing to look into Aelita's eyes. He always grinned from the color of it, which was probably the reason he didn't try to look away.

"Jeremie, I'm going to say it one more time; I want you to get a _good night's_ sleep, while I work on the program to fixing Odd and Yumi."

"No way! I don't want to risk your health as well!" Jeremie starts rocking around, but Ulrich's strength was too much for him. "Just let me do it myself."

"Well Jer, you asked for it." Aelita walks up to him and nibbles his lips. "Please let me work on the programs, it's not that hard for me. I've watched you do so many of them, I remember some of them too..."

"N-no..." Jeremie weakly responds, blushing harder than ever. Only now does he realize that there's a big lump in his throat and has been trying to get rid of it.

"Are you sure about that?" Her voice softens and goes to peck his nose.

"Aelita, don't you think you're going a… l-little too far? I m-mean, why are you…you doing t-this..?" He was starting to break.

"Just say yes." Ulrich says to him, smirking. "It's just one word; unless you like Aelita kissing you senseless..?"

"Well...I-I... not forced though.." He looks down to cover the red all over his face.

"Then say yes." Aelita smiles innocently.

"Yes!" Jeremie gives in, but slightly wishes for a little bit more. Ulrich lets go, and starts walking into the forest.

"Why are you leaving?" Asks Jeremie and Aeltia in unison.

"Who else would be able to save Odd and Yumi's fight?" he says, continuing to walk.

"Well, let's go back to the factory." Aelita says, seeing Jeremie still slightly dazed.

"O-Okay."

 **(FIN)**

 **Well, as little bit on the short end, but I don't really care. Personally I think that it's good enough.**

 **There will be more on the way, so don't leave yet!**

 **Leave a review or a favorite? XD**

 **Peace, my peoples!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

 **Wow! I'm actually starting to get my updates in time! Time to celebrate!**

 **But even so, I made sure to get this chapter in early so I don't rush my writing. It feels pretty good when you get something done early.**

 **This might be a little short, but to me, I think it's consistent and well thought.**

 **On with the Story!**

 _Flashback:_

 _"Who else would be able to save Odd and Yumi's fight?" he says, continuing to walk._

 _"Well, let's go back to the factory." Aelita says, seeing Jeremie still slightly dazed._

 _"O-Okay."_

 **In Kadic…**

"I never knew that your body was this slow Odd!" Yumi kept chasing him for a good five minutes before she finally slowed her pace and leaned against one of the trees. "No wonder you're a cat on Lyoko."

"Oh, deal with it. I have to for my whole life." Odd, in his experience, favored her body at times, considering he wasn't even sweating. "I mean sure, I'm pretty hot, but in life you can't have everything you want."

"Oh? Like a girlfriend that will last you more than a month?"

"Whatever." Crossing his arms, Odd walked to her. "Again, I have to deal with it."

"Wait…" Yumi thought of something, and then asked, "Are any more girls going to slap me?"

"Heavens no!" He replied, smiling. "I haven't dated anyone in the school for like, a month. I think you should be fine in terms of relationships."

A sigh of relief from Yumi. "Thank God, I would've had an ice pack ready."

Odd chuckled at the comment. "Then you had no idea how much my face stung after we switched back."

"Speaking of stinging faces…" Odd turned around to what Yumi was looking at; Jeremie.

"She had to!" Ulrich said, folding his arms.

"N-no she didn't! She could've asked but she…"

"We already asked you nicely and said no so…"

"What's with the red face Einstein?" Odd teased.

"Well…" Aelita started. "We kind of… bribed him."

"Into what?" Yumi asked.

"With what?' is the question here." Odd smirked as he said that.

"Well, Aelita basically kept kissing him until he said yes." Ulrich explained, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Wow, _scandalous_." Said Yumi. "But-" She switched the subject abruptly. "Does anyone know how hard it'll be to fix this whole thing?"

"I second to that." Added Odd, jumping in her body. "Even though it can be fun for a few hours, I don't want my body parts to go missing or anything."

"Jeremie said that he made it so that this wouldn't happen again, but obviously there was a bug in his programming." Ulrich mentioned. "Even if this lasts overnight, it won't be too big of an issue to get this whole thing handled, since Aelita will be helping Jeremie."

Jeremie checked his watch. "Well, right about now its dinner time, so let's eat and get this done later."

"Since when have _you_ been so lazy?" Odd teased, the five walking into the cafeteria as the sun set in the background.

 **In the Factory…**

"So I only have to break it down a bit to join those people?" Someone muttered in the factory quietly, crossing their arms. They seem to have some muscle, especially near the triceps.

"I guarantee it." This voice seemed to be way lower than the other, almost scruffy-like.

"But why would I have to break something that has to do with what they're doing?" They seemed confused, looking up at the structure. "And is there anything I can use to break it?"

"Do you want to be a part of this or not?!" The voice was way more audible now that it sounded threatening.

"I-I'll do it."

"Very good." A quiet set of steps could be heard, while another set of heavier steps were following it.

"Sir…?" The quieter voice said.

"Yes?"

"I hate to ask again but-"The person was definitely scared at this point. "Is there any tools around this place to break what you told me?"

"Stand still." They obeyed as a black mist covered their arms and legs, as they started to darken in color. "I think that's all you need to destroy it."

"Woah…" They opened and closed their hands. "I could never do this with the amount of training I do."

"I'm happy to hear that." He sounded rather pleased with himself.

"Oh, one more thing…" They now felt a little more comfortable with the other person. "Who are you exactly? Like, in terms of how you know all of this stuff?"

"Why I'm Franz Hopper."

"Yes, yes, you told me that. But how do you know all of this? You seem to know every single thing in this place."

"Isn't it obvious?" His tone softened. "I'm the creator of Lyoko."

 **Back in the Dorms…**

"I still don't get how you can eat all of those biscuits without a drink; they're way too dry." Jeremie joked as he sat down in his chair and logged on.

"They were just so fluffy…" Odd looked as if he were remembering how he viciously stuffed the pastry into his now smaller mouth. "And the fountain was too far away."

"But still-"Aelita interrupted. "It looked so weird since you're in Yumi's body. I bet that everyone looking at you would think twice before walking up to Yumi in the future."

"See? You just messed up my precious future!" Yumi snapped.

"Well why don't you-"

"Guys!"

Everyone's attention turned to Jeremie.

"Someone's in the factory."

"Well who is it?!"

"I don't know, one of them looked bearded…with some glasses too." Jeremie started to run a scan over the shadowed face.

"Is that all?"

"Well, it looks like it…" Jeremie clicked on the different camera icons, stopping at a camera that showed the super calculator. "I stand corrected."

"Who else is there?" Ulrich questioned nervously, trying his best to keep his lips from frowning.

"Lets' see…" Jeremie did another scan. "Guys I don't get-"

"It's William."

 **(FIN)**

 **And that's it! I know it's a little short but I don't have anything else to put to it. I hope this chapter had some twists to the original episode.**

 **(Episode 42: A Fine Mess)**

 **Oh! I also finished this chapter (Without the Author's Notes) in exactly 1000 words!**

 **(Sorry I'm weird…)**

 **Peace, my peoples~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

 **I'm finally starting to feel hyped about creating again (Sorry that it has been so long, I might be a little inconsistent, but oh well.). I have been saving this part for so long, but I never thought that I had it finished, so I never updated this story. Once I found a new idea to work with in this series, I decided to do it over so that it feels more like my work, other than my old ideas.**

 **And yeah, I know...it's literally the middle of the week. I'm not consistent. I shouldn't have set a goal that I couldn't reach, but nonetheless, here's the chapter.**

 **On with the Story!**

 _Flashback:_

 _"Guys!"_

 _Everyone's attention turned to Jeremie._

 _"Someone's in the factory."_

 _"Well who is it?!"_

 _"I don't know, one of them looked bearded…with some glasses too." Jeremie started to run a scan over the shadowed face._

 _"Is that all?"_

 _"Well, it looks like it…" Jeremie clicked on the different camera icons, stopping at a camera that showed the super calculator. "I stand corrected."_

 _"Who else is there?" Ulrich questioned nervously, trying his best to keep his lips from frowning._

 _"Let's' see…" Jeremie did another scan. "Guys I don't get-"_

 _"It's William."_

"I am going to be honest here Jeremie-" Ulrich leaned closer to the laptop before him, hinting a bit of jealousy to the pixels that is his "rival". "But don't you think that this could be another way of XANA trying to trap us? He put a person that is closer to us." He turned the laptop so that he could see more clearly, rather than look at the laptop upside down. Ulrich felt the blood flow back through his body once more.

"Well, you do make a good point..." Jeremie replied. He turned the laptop back around which resulted in a groan from Ulrich. "But I wouldn't want to disregard this and have everything destroyed."

"Then let's go!" Odd roared, pumping his feminine fist in the air.

"Wait…" Aelita paused for a moment, processing the events that have happened moments ago. "Last time, both Yumi and Odd kept turning into thin air, so will that happen again?"

"Speak of the devil..." Yumi said, looking at her feet as they start to fade from her eyes. "But it looks like it's just starting, so maybe we could help out while we still can?"

"Good idea." Jeremie looked up from his laptop, putting the device in his bag. "I think the best way to do this is to handle William-"

"Or whoever it is…" Ulrich muttered, his jealous side starting to talk for him.

"Right. I suggest we deal with that and try to fix Yumi and Odd after that."

"Sounds like a plan." Odd stood up from his seat, wiping off crumbs with his hand. "Not a second to lose."

 **In the Factory…**

"This. Is. So. Much. _Fun_!" William said in between breaths, his dark fists smashing against the metal. Electricity ran through his hands, yet he felt nothing. In fact, William had never felt more alive the more his hands went knuckle-deep into the software.

Looking around, he started to admire the scenery of the factory itself. He found it creepy and mysterious of course, but that the people in here saw the charm that it gave off. William had agreed with them. The dim lights made the walls a rich olive green, and exploring the nooks and crannies of this location gave him a fire. 'Maybe one day, I'll renovate it!' thought William, but shook the thought of it as he continued the punching.

William couldn't remember how long it must've been since he started demolishing this piece, but he finally felt tired. Lowering his fists slowly from the technology, he pleasantly sighed of exhaustion. He walked over to the left side of the elevator and sat down. As if on cue, the elevator had started up. William felt too tired to see who was there, and it was because he already knew who it was.

"Hello, Mr. Hopper." William greeted, slightly panting still from the little 'boxing session'.

"William…" He muttered just loud enough so that the teenager could hear him. Franz had reached his arm down for William, lifting him up from the ground. "You have done a very fine job."

"Th-thank you." William stuttered. He knew why. He had never really had someone proud of him. However, his mind was telling him otherwise. After all, this is an old lad who had happened to create the secret that his friends were hiding.

Were they his friends? Or were they just using him as a way to 'save the world'?

"I've been needing to destroy the equipment for quite some time now. Never would I have thought that it could be so easy." The man walked cautiously to the broken pieces, fearing to be electrocuted. William could tell that he was grinning because of his upright posture. Almost like a proud dad.

"Is there…is there anything else that you want me to do?" Questioned William, making Hopper turn around in curiosity. He had pushed up his glasses from the bottom of his nose.

"Well…" Franz pondered. "There is one last thing I would want to ask of you, but you do not have to accept it."

William looked at Mr. Hopper directly. This man, he thought, had made him as happy as his parents. William truly felt that he had finally felt something in his life that has never been experienced until now; Contentment.

The boy leaned a little closer to Franz. "I have already done this task for you. I don't think that doing something else would be so bad." William smiled.

The man, smirked. "It _does_ , however, require a little bit of pain." Franz had said this seriously, looking for the boys' response. William nodded as he continued. "Because I have given you strength in your hands-" he had gestured to William's hands, the shadow-like color it possessed, unlike the rest of his body. "You will need to have this same strength to the rest of your body."

William once again nodded, as Hopper asked him to stretch his body.

"This will only hurt a bit."

It was then that William had heard the evil tone in his voice. He panicked. All that the boy could remember was the way he screamed, the heightened pitch it was as the sound hit the walls. Then it was nothing. Just the black that he could see.

When he had opened his eyes again, he had seen himself in a dark suit. His body was a shadow.

"I told you it would only hurt a bit, William." William couldn't see Mr. Hopper anymore, but only his voice. Looking around, William had seen blue cubes of code. Code covered everywhere around him except for the surface that he was on. The surface only consisted of a weird symbol.

"Where…" William couldn't muster the words anymore. He was in awe and very confused.

"Step outside, William." Franz's voice said. Only that there really wasn't an outside, just a narrow walkway leading to more code. Cautiously, William went up to the wall.

"There's nothing here…" He felt so trapped. He felt played. It was then that his voice was heard.

"Walk through it, William." And William did. Before him was a desert, and many, many creatures.

"Why am I here Mr. Hopper?" He shouted into the sky. William had felt very stupid for doing that, but he responded.

"You need to train with these creatures to become who your friends came to be." The animals before William had bowed before him, as if he were royalty. He couldn't help but smile.

 **(FIN)**

 **Man, it feels so good to write these chapters again. Honestly, this is what I think should have happened between XANA and William. It makes the plot so much more interesting to me. I hope you agree.**

 **This was requested by someone. I'm sorry for being such a lazy sloth.**

 **Leave a review, favorite, or follow if you want to. Much appreciated.**

 **I'll see you next week, or whenever something else comes out...**

 **Peace, my peoples~**


End file.
